Out of the Shadows
by Cera Toynbee
Summary: Mortimer has found trust in Scott and friendship in Remy. Not everyone is so welcoming. The students have never see anyone who is as visibly mutated as Mortimer. Prejudice surfaces and the x-men must find a way to stop it or they will be destroyed from wi
1. Seeing the Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip, zero, zilch! I've been convinced to write x-men by my fave little green guy, Toad. :^)  
  
  
  
Plot Line: Alternate Universe: 21-year old Mortimer (Toad) never joined the Brotherhood and is still living in York. The x-men movie has taken place without him. The x-men find him and take him back to the mansion.  
  
  
  
Out of the Shadows  
  
  
To hate and to fear is to be psychologically ill...it is, in fact, the consuming illness of our time.  
-Harry A. Overstreet  
  
__________________________________________  
  
York, England  
  
Logan lay stretched out on the roof of the abandoned warehouse, trying to get a glimpse of the stars. They had been in York, England for three days now. They had had another encounter with a group who had taken it upon themselves to emulate the Brotherhood. Logan sighed. They were stationed in an abandoned warehouse for the remainder of the week. He hated the city. He longed for the wildness of the Canadian forests. Longed to inhale the crisp scent of pine and wood. The only scents he could pick up here were smog and dirt and...  
  
Logan sat up quickly. He listened carefully and heard a slight rustle of clothing. He sprang to his feet, his eyes searching for the cause of the sound. He should be alone up here, it was 3:00 a.m., for cripes sake! Maybe it was a spy; if it were one of the x-men they would have just announced themselves. He saw a shadow dart past him. Logan took a second to pinpoint the shadow, then he attacked.  
  
Three seconds later, a body was struggling beneath him. Logan had the person's arms pinned down with his knees and he had one fist under the person's chin and the other he held in front of his face, claws extended. In the moonlight, he carefully looked the person over.  
  
The person beneath him was a young man, but it was obvious he was a mutant. His spiky hair was bright green and his skin had a greenish-yellow tinge to it. His large, bright, amphibious eyes stared back at Logan in surprise for a minute, then looked away quickly.   
  
"Who are you?" Logan growled. He saw the young man shudder. Briefly, Logan wondered how old he was. Probably in his early twenties. " M-Mortimer T-Toynbee." He stuttered, still not making eye contact. Logan raised his eyebrows, startled at the sound of the soft, British voice. "What are you doing here?" he whispered menacingly. The young mutant named Toynbee started to shake and his fearful gaze flitted up to Logan's claws before he responded. "I-I come up here sometimes. I-it's one of m-my hideouts." Logan was becoming frustrated with the fact that Toynbee wasn't making eye contact. "Look at me!" he ordered. Nervously, Toynbee complied. Logan held his fearful gaze until he looked away again. He rose to his feet; stepping away from Toynbee and letting him stand. "Don't go anywhere." He threatened, holding his claws up for emphasis.  
  
Logan took a minute to think. He had no idea if this frightened man was a spy or not. The only way he could be sure was for the Professor or Jean to scan him.  
  
He walked over to Toynbee and grabbed his collar. " You're coming with me."  
___________________________________________  
  
Jean Grey looked up as Logan entered the lab, dragging a young man by the collar. She started when she saw the man's appearance. And instantly regretted it when she saw his head bow in shame.  
  
She started ticking off a list of observations in her mind. He was a mutant (obviously), he was about 5.7, he was dressed in many layers of dark, bulky clothing, and he was afraid. "Logan!" she rapped out," what's going on?" Logan stepped towards her, pulling the younger man with him. " Found him on the roof. He could be a spy, I'm not sure." She walked forward to meet them, saying " Logan, you can at least let him go." Logan did as she said and suddenly, chaos broke loose.  
  
The young mutant sprang quickly over Logan's head and once his feet made contact with the floor he kicked out at Logan, hitting him in the back and knocking him across the room. He turned and looked at Jean fearfully. Before he could do anything, however, Jean gave him a telekinetic shove backwards. Unfortunately, she overdid it and he slammed into the wall. By the time she reached him he was unconscious.  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Mortimer slowly came back to consciousness, like a swimmer twenty feet below the water's surface. He slowly blinked his eyes, focusing as best as he could on the figure in front of him. He let out a shout and quickly tried to back away. The woman reached out her hand to him. "Mortimer. Relax, we are not going to hurt you."  
  
How did she know his name? Seeing the man from the roof standing next to her, Mortimer supposed he had told her. Mortimer stared distrustfully at the woman. Why should he believe her? *Because I'm telling the truth.* He heard the woman's voice say, but her lips didn't move. He had heard it in his mind.   
  
Who were these people?  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Jean watched Mortimer, her hand still held out. He was staring at her, his strange eyes wide with fear. She had formed a link with him, had seen that he thought they were normal people trying to hurt him. She had spoken in his mind to show that they weren't.  
  
"We won't hurt you." She repeated. She laid her hand on his arm and he flinched. A stab of pity shot through her as she realized why. Images were streaming into her mind.  
  
Mortimer had been brutally abused. Mentally and physically. He had grown up in an orphanage, hated and feared. Alone. Except, of course, when they tortured him. Jean quickly broke off the link.  
  
She inched nearer to him, looking into his eyes. " Let us help you." Mortimer took a deep breath and nodded.   
___________________________________________________________  
  
Charles Xavier raised his head at the knock on the door. Jean entered. She sighed. "Charles, I need your help."  
  
He followed Jean out the door, to the temporary medical lab. The door slid open and he rolled inside. He saw a young mutant sitting cross-legged on the steel table, hugging himself and shivering. He glanced at Jean. * Who is this?* *His name is Mortimer. Logan found him on the roof and brought him down. I did a brief scan on his mind. Charles, he needs serious help.* *What did you see?* *First of all, I linked with him and found that he thought we were humans trying to hurt him, so I sent a message in his mind to show him that we were mutants just like he was. I laid my hand on his arm and suddenly all these images of pain and torture enter my mind, triggered by him being touched. He grew up in an orphanage. They kept a collar on him, Charles* Jean stopped, upset.  
  
Charles gave her a brief nod and rolled over to where Mortimer was sitting. Mortimer glanced at him, then looked down at his feet. Charles heard Jean say in his mind *He hasn't had a conversation with anyone in six years.* He turned to her, staring in disbelief. He returned his gaze to Mortimer. "Mortimer." The young mutant flinched at the sound of his name, then looked reluctantly at him. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I'm going to go into your mind and I need you to try and relax, alright?" Mortimer nodded hesitantly and took a deep breath.   
  
Charles focused on the mind of the man before him. As he formed a link, images began to filter into his mind. Images from Mortimer's past.   
  
/FLASH/ The collar snapped around his neck, the cold, unforgiving metal leaving him unable to take a deep breath. A thick chain fastened to it and was attached to the wall. /FLASH/ He looked on from the shadows as a group of boys came his way. He started to back up but backed straight into the wall. In an instant the boys were on him. /FLASH/ He ran quickly into the filthy alley, springing for the wall. He was halfway up it when something hard struck his head; stunning him and making him fall. As his body struck the pavement, the blackness swamped him. /FLASH/  
  
Charles opened his eyes slowly and stared at Mortimer. He was shaking again and saying something in German repeatedly. "Sparen mich, mein Herr, als ICH entfliehen vom Günstlinge über arg." Surprised, Charles translated the phrase as best he could. And shook his head sadly at the meaning.  
  
Save me, my Lord, as I flee from the minions of evil.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Logan watched the young man in front of him as he tried to take deep breaths and relax. The Professor and Jean had left about ten minutes ago. He glanced at his watch. It was 4:35 in the morning. Looking back at Mortimer, Logan remembered something. "Um, I'm sorry about, you know, attacking you...earlier."  
  
Mortimer glanced at him. "I'm used to it." He whispered. Logan noticed that he had stopped stuttering. Then the full impact of the statement hit him. That must have been why Charlie had been so unnerved when he pulled out of Mortimer's mind.  
  
"What does he want with me?" came the soft voice. Logan cocked his head at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?" Mortimer finally looked at Logan. "Why is he being nice to me? What is he going to do to me?" Logan leaned forward in his chair. "We just want to help you. I know I probably didn't give a good first impression, but I swear we just want to help."  
  
Mortimer took a deep breath and nodded. He stared Logan in the eyes.   
  
"Thank you."  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Mortimer shuddered as he followed the Professor and the others down the hall. The woman, Dr. Grey, had introduced him to two other mutants, Ororo and Scott. They both seemed nice, but Mortimer had never experienced kindness before so he wasn't really the best judge. He had seen a lot of evil and hatred, however, and they didn't seem to posses any.  
  
The Professor had asked him to come back to the United States with them. Knowing that if he stayed on the streets much longer he would wind up dead, Mortimer agreed. Dr. Grey had treated him for malnutrition and he was still adjusting to the feeling of not being hungry.  
  
She had told him when they got back to their mansion, they would get him some new clothes. This was starting to creep him out. Why were they being so nice to him?  
  
Dr. Grey led him onto their jet. That had been another surprise for Mortimer. What kind of people owned their own jet? Mortimer shook his head to clear his thoughts as Dr. Grey helped him prepare for takeoff.  
  
'Here we go.' He thought.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ororo glanced at the man named Mortimer Toynbee. He sat across from her and was looking downright terrified. She laid a hand on his arm and felt him tense. He turned to look at her and Ororo found herself fascinated by his large, strange eyes. "Are you alright?" He turned away and nodded. Storm sighed.  
  
'I hope we can keep our promise.'  
_________________________________________________________  
  
X-mansion, 1 week later  
  
Scott knocked on the Professor's door. Professor Xavier had been called away almost immediately after they had brought Mortimer here. He had just returned today and had sent for Scott. *Come in.* said Xavier in Scott's mind. Scott opened the door and walked in."You wanted to talk to me?" Professor X nodded. "Yes. I was wondering how Mortimer was doing."  
  
Scott cringed mentally. This was the last thing he wanted to bring up. How was Mortimer doing? Fine, if you didn't count how 4 days ago he had freaked when classes let out and he was surrounded by people. Fine, if you didn't count how Mortimer had locked himself in the room they had given him immediately after that. Just fine. Scott had considered blasting down the door, but Jean told him hat would do nothing but destroy any trust he had in them. She had tried to talk to Mortimer several times, only to be told to go away. Scott knew that Professor X and Jean were both convinced that Mortimer could be rehabilitated. He wasn't so sure.  
  
"Scott?" came the Professor's voice and Scott realized suddenly that he hadn't acknowledged the Professor inquiry." Oh! Um, well, he..." Scott paused, then slumped his shoulders." He's not doing well. A few days ago he was in the hallway when classes got out and well...you know how the kids stampede out of the classrooms? Well, that happened and he...kinda freaked." Professor Xavier frowned slightly. "What do you mean by 'freaked'?" Scott sighed and looked at the floor. "He locked himself in his room four days ago." He mumbled quickly. Professor X shook his head. "Come with me."  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Mortimer huddled in the corner, reliving the incident over and over, and remembering ones that had come before it, ones he hadn't been able to escape from. He shuddered.   
  
*Mortimer.* He heard the voice in his mind. Mortimer's head jerked up. Professor Xavier. *Mortimer, open the door.* Mortimer shook his head, hugging himself and rocking back and forth. 'Go away.' He thought. 'Just bloody go away.'  
  
He heard soft voices arguing outside the door. A moment later, the door opened. Surprised and terrified, Mortimer leapt to his feet. He watched as Scott entered the room. Alone. Mortimer stared at him, confused. "W-what do you w-want?" he asked, stuttering with fear. Scott held up his hands to show he meant no harm.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Mortimer backed up until he hit the wall. "Stay away." Scott took a step towards him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mortimer screamed. Scott froze. Mortimer was shaking uncontrollably. One thought reached through his fear, however.   
  
'He listened?'  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Scott stood staring at Mortimer, who was cowering in the corner. Why was he so afraid? His scream had startled Scott who, until now, had only heard him speak just barley above a whisper. Scott shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look, we-I only want to help." With a sigh, Mortimer slid down the wall until he was in a crouch. "I'm sorry. I just can't trust people. They never given me a reason to." Scott walked over and shut the door. He turned to Mortimer." Will you trust me?"  
  
Mortimer raised his dark eyes to meet Scott's. "Why should I trust you?" came the soft-spoken inquiry. Scott sighed and sat down on the floor crossing his legs. He ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "I can't answer that. But I can tell you that you're going to have to trust someone, sometime. You can't survive on your own. Please, just trust me." He held out a hand. Hesitantly, Mortimer met it with his own. Scott gripped the hand tightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
________________________________________________________  
  
3 days later  
  
'Thank you, Scott.' Jean smiled to herself. Whatever Scott had done, it had worked. Mortimer seemed to relax a little now, though mostly around Scott. He stayed away from groups of people, however; they still freaked him out. He also insisted, even though it was summer, on wearing layers of dark clothing. Take today for example. It was eighty degrees outside and Mortimer was wearing a dark gray, long-sleeved T-shirt, a black sweatshirt with a hood, a black jacket, dark blue jeans, black boots, and black, fingerless gloves. Jean shook her head sadly. 'He still feels like he has to hide.' She thought.   
  
Her musings were interrupted as Ororo sat down across from her. Jean noticed there was a bag by her feet. She raised her eyebrows. Ororo caught the look and smiled. "I'm going back to Kenya for a visit." Jean smiled back at her. She knew Ororo missed Africa. This visit would be good for her.  
  
Everything was going fine.  
________________________________________________________  
  
X-mansion, 2 days later  
  
18-year old Remy LeBeau jumped to grab the lowest branch on the huge oak tree. He pulled himself upwards and swung his leg over the branch until he was straddling it. This small victory achieved, he began climbing further up into the tree.   
  
Remy turned around on the tree limb so he could reach another branch. And came face to face with a pair of huge, black eyes. "Agghh!" he jumped backwards in surprise. Unfortunately, he was still in the tree. Remy let out another shout as he began to fall, but before he could react any further, a smooth, cool hand grasped his own and pulled him back up on the branch.   
  
He started again (this time he didn't fall) at the sight of a small man with green hair and black eyes. The man let go of Remy's hand averted his eyes, obviously uncomfortable with Remy's staring. Remy caught himself and quickly apologized. "Ah, homme, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas su que n'importe qui était autrement vers le haut ici. Un-Êtes-vous un mutant? Quel est votre nom?" At the man's confused look, Remy realized he had spoken in French and the man hadn't understood a word he said. "Pardonnez-moi, mon ami. Remy forgot himself. Remy is sorry about that, he didn't know anyone else was up here." Looking away, the young mutant apoligized as well. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to scare you." Remy recognized a British accent in the soft-spoken voice. "What is your name, mon ami?" The man turned his gaze back to Remy. "Mortimer Toynbee. You?" Remy did a dramatic half bow, carefully though; he wasn't in a hurry to fall again. "To me friends, Remy LeBeau. To me enemies, de name is Gambit." Mortimer smiled slightly.  
  
Remy smiled." Nice to meet you, mon ami." He held out a hand. Mortimer seemed to hesitate, then relax. They shook hands. Mortimer stared at him for a moment. "Why do you wear sunglasses?" Remy's smile faltered slightly. Sighing, he took off his glasses.   
  
"If de eyes are de window to de soul, den Remy's a demon, for sure."  
______________________________________________________  
  
Mortimer stared, shocked, into Remy's blood red eyes. "Cor. I'm starting to think I'm no the only one who's had problems because of his eyes." He found himself murmuring. Remy smirked and slid his sunglasses back on. "Ainsi, what's your mutation?" Mortimer cocked his head to the side in an inhuman fashion. "Mutation?" Remy looked confused. "Oui. You are a mutant, no?" Mortimer looked down at his feet. "Oh. Well, besides how I look, I can climb walls and jump really high and I have a 12 foot tongue."   
  
Remy stared. " Stupéfier. Remy only has one mutation besides his eyes." Mortimer raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Remy shrugged. "Remy can charge an object with kinetic energy and make it explode." Mortimer nodded, trying not to let on the fact that he had no clue what kinetic energy was. He had felt like such an idiot when Dr. Grey had learned that he couldn't read or write. He had absolutely no education whatsoever. Thinking of this made him embarrassed and he looked away.   
  
Remy noticed his sudden discomfort. "Are you alright, mon ami?" Mortimer let out a short laugh. "What?" Mortimer looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "It's just that I've probably been asked that about 3 dozen times since I came here." Remy smiled back. "Remy?" "Oui?" "What does 'mon ami' mean?" Mortimer inquired. "My friend." Mortimer lowered his gaze, afraid to meet Remy's eyes. " I know this is going to sound 'orribly stupid but I've never had a friend before. And...and if you don't really think of me as a friend, then please don't say that." There was a moment of silence.  
  
  
Mortimer felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Remy's crimson eyes burned into his. When he spoke, his Cajun-tinged voice was serious.  
  
"Remy is, and is honored to be, your friend."  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Translations:  
  
Ah, homme, je suis désolé. - Ah, man, I am sorry.  
  
Je n'ai pas su que n'importe qui était autrement vers le haut ici - I didn't know anyone else was up here.  
  
Un-Êtes-vous un mutant? - Are you a mutant?  
  
Quel est votre nom - What is your name?  
Pardonnez-moi - Excuse me  
  
Stupéfier - Amazing  
  
Ainsi - So  
  
Oui - Yes  
  
I'll be using a lot of French in the following chapters for Remy. I'll make sure to include translations. I know this chapter went kinda of slow at the end, but there will be more action in the following chapters.  
  
- Cera  
  



	2. I Believe

Okay, my first chapter was my longest. So, don't expect the others to be that long! I'm making them short so I can get them out faster.  
  
You know the drill. Me own nothing. So me will shut up now. You, read story.   
  
  
  
Out of the Shadows- I Believe  
  
Why is propaganda so much more successful when it stirs up hatred, than when it stirs up friendly feelings?  
- Bertrand Russell  
  
___________________________________  
  
X-mansion  
  
Kitty Pryde sat down at the lunch table, brimming with gossip. John Allerdyce looked her up and down, a smile on his face. "So, Kitty. What exciting news do you have for us today?" he asked mockingly. Missing the sarcasm, Kitty bent over conspiratorially." Did you see that freak Remy was with yesterday?"   
  
Piotr Rasputin glanced disapprovingly at Kitty. "What do you mean 'freak'?" Kitty blushed as she realized how rude she sounded. "No, Peter, I wasn't saying that to be mean...it's just that he *looks* like a freak! I mean his hair and skin are green and his eyes look like a frog's!" she giggled," Maybe his nick-name should be Toad!" John shook his head. Kitty sounded like a real bigot.   
  
Kitty glared when she realized no was agreeing with her. "I wonder why we haven't met him yet. Maybe he's a psychopathic killer or something!" John rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Kitty! If he was a psycho killer than why would he be here?" Kitty didn't answer him, though. She'd had spotted Remy amongst the students and was calling him over.  
  
"So, Remy!" Kitty said as he sat down. "Who was that freak you were with yesterday?" John shook his head as Remy glared at Kitty.  
  
It was going to be a *long* day.  
____________________________________  
  
Jean collapsed in her chair and began massaging her temples.' I *still* can't believe he was sleeping on the floor!' She sighed. She had gone into Mortimer's room that morning to ask him something and she had found him fast asleep on the bedroom floor. It had been all she could do to keep from flipping out.  
  
Instead she had woken him and firmly told him that from now on, he would sleep in the bed. Then she had asked *why* he been on the floor. His answer had been these simple words. "I've never had a bed before."  
  
Jean sighed. Her heart broke for Mortimer. The things people had done to him...they had kept him away from the students, because there was no knowing how he'd react to them and how they would react to him. Mortimer had told her that he didn't know how to read or write. He was very skilled at math, though. And drawing.  
  
Jean smiled to herself as she remembered how she had found the rolled up sketches in Mortimer's coat pocket. They were had been done in pen and ink. Some were of scenery and beautiful people, sketched lightly and other were of monsters and demons, gaunt children crying, darkly shaded, obviously depicting his feeling during different times in his life. They were amazing.  
  
Scott entered the room, followed by Logan and they both simultaneously fell back onto the couch. Jean cocked an eyebrow at them. "Busy day?" Logan just grunted while Scott took it upon himself to explain.   
  
"Remy came to the Professor after lunch today and told us about a rather bigoted conversation some of the students had about Mortimer. They know about him now, thanks to Kitty. The Professor had Logan and myself talk to her and the others. We were there for two hours." At the last two words, Scott's shoulders slumped and he leaned back into the couch. Jean made a 'poor baby' face at him.  
  
Then what he had said hit her.  
  
Thing were starting to get worse.  
________________________________  
  
Mortimer's pen moved quickly across the paper, marking here and there, shading once or twice. His large eyes studied his work. Just a few more smudges and...there. Finished. He smiled slightly. Drawing had always been his reason to live. He didn't think he had any real talent, but he enjoyed it. And during his dark and painful life, it brought him a freedom he could never experience without it.  
  
He looked up from his position on the floor as he heard a knock at the door. He sprang to his feet and opened it. Remy stood in the doorway; his face set in a frown. Mortimer frowned as well. "What is it?" Remy suddenly developed an acute interest in the floor. "Um, dey know you're here." "Who?" "Everyone."  
  
Mortimer stepped back a step and his pen fell to the floor. His bright eyes grew wide with horror. And fear.  
  
"Oh, no."  
_______________________________  
  
John looked up as Piotr walked towards him. "What is it?" he asked, noticing the worried look on his friend's face. Piotr closed his eyes for a minute, then said. "It's Kitty. She is starting to think that we shouldn't have 'freaks' like Remy's friend around here. She's saying that visibly mutated kids shouldn't come here because it will risk us being found out. And the worst part is: people are starting to agree with her." he said, his voice low.  
  
John's jaw dropped open.  
  
"What?!"  
_______________________________________  
  
So, what do you think. REVIEW!  
  



	3. Not Like This

  
I just want to say thank you for the reviews and suggestions. I will do my best to include your ideas in future chapters. -Cera  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I HATE these things. Let's see. Own nothing, I do. Making money, I am not. Review, you will.  
  
  
  
  
Out of the Shadows- Not Like This  
  
  
Fear is pain arising from anticipation of a future evil.  
  
- Aristotle  
___________________________________________________  
  
X-mansion  
  
Mortimer crouched on a branch high up in the oak tree, cradling his head in his hands. 'I thought I was safe here,' he thought. 'and now they know. It'll be the orphanage all over again.' At the last thought, Mortimer had to repress a shudder.  
  
"Mortimer!" he looked down from his perch and saw Remy standing at the base of the tree. "Come down, homme!" Mortimer sighed and sprang out of the tree, landing directly in front of Remy. Used to it by now, Remy didn't even flinch. Instead he laid a hand on Mortimer's shoulder. "What is it, mon ami?" Mortimer closed his eyes and looked away. "I-I grew up in an orphanage where I was tortured because I was a freak. And it will happen here too. They were right; I deserved it, but-"he was cut off by Remy shaking him. "No! That will never happen here! De Professer will NEVER let that happen. And you did NOT deserve what happened to you!" Mortimer just looked at him sadly.  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
_____________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, in the X-mansion  
  
Jubilation Lee whistled happily to herself as she walked to her room. She was stopped by her friend Rogue. "Hey," she said, "did you here about what Kitty was doing?" Jubilee shook her head. "Well, she is telling people that we shouldn't have visibly mutated student here. That if we do we risk the FOH finding out our secret."  
  
Jubilee was confused. "But...but we don't have any visibly mutated kids here." Rogue shrugged. "Well...apparently there is a guy who hangs around Remy who is one. We haven't met him for some reason. Kitty is saying it's because he's psycho or something. But Remy says he's not. Most of the students are siding with Kitty, though." She bit her lip. "Bobby is."  
  
Jubilee offered a sympathetic look. "This could get really bad." Out of the corner of her eye, Jubilee saw Piotr come up to her. "What's up, Petey?" he ignored the hated nick-name and quietly said to them words they did not want to hear.  
  
"Kitty and her followers are going to go talk to the guy. We have to stop her."  
__________________________________  
  
"LeBeau!" Remy turned at the sound of his name. A determined Kitty was approaching him and Mortimer, with about thirty people at her back. 'Oh, no.' he thought. He saw Mortimer begin to back away. 'Oh, crap! People freak him out...what are they doing!'   
  
Kitty stepped up to him. "It's over, LeBeau. We're going to the Professor. We," she gestured to those behind her, "are not going to allow someone like him," she pointed at Mortimer, who was backing farther away, "endanger our lives!"  
  
Remy was angry now. "Shut up, Kitty! He is just like us. He is no more a danger to our secret than you are!" he shouted. Kitty thrust her finger in his face. "Don't you dare compare me to that...that FREAK!" she took a menacing step forward. Remy watched as Mortimer, now terrified, sprang into the nearest tree. Which was ten feet away.  
  
"And don't think I don't have the same opinion of you, demon eyes!" Kitty spat. Remy started forward, furious, when suddenly Scott and Jean appeared.  
  
"Everyone! Back to your classes!" Scott shouted, bringing authority to the situation. Jean held Remy and Kitty back. "You two are coming with us. I believe we need to talk." She looked over at the trees, then back at Remy and Kitty. "Come on." The last thing Remy heard before he went inside to face the inevitable lecture and punishment, was Jean whispering quietly under her breath.  
  
"Not like this. Please, not like this."   
______________________________________  
  
So, what do you think? Comments? Suggestions? REVIEW!   
  
A.N. In response to a question I got, Kitty is the bad-girl here because of how, in the comics, she treated Kurt like crap when she joined the team. So, she was the most prejudiced one I could think of. No offense intended if you like her character, but I needed a baddie! In the next chapter, Mortimer's orphanage experience is revealed and prejudice is seperating the students of the X-mansion even more. Soon, if something is not done, there will be civil war. Only this time, it's between mutants and not humans.  
  
- Cera   



	4. The Realization

  
Disclaimer: You already know what this says, so I won't repeat myself. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions.  
  
  
Out of the Shadows- The Realization  
  
  
The wounded deer leaps the highest.  
- Emily Dickinson  
____________________________________  
  
X-manison  
  
Scott pulled Jean into a warm hug, brushing his lips against her hair in a brief kiss. She sighed and leaned back against him, obviously grateful for the comfort. This had been by far the worst day he had ever had since he had discovered his powers.   
  
They had taken Kitty and Remy to the Professor's office to talk to them. What they had learned had deeply disturbed him. Kitty was almost as prejudice as the FOH. She had gotten the idea in her head, that normal-looking mutants were better than visibly mutated ones.  
  
They had sent Remy out, had told him to go and try to talk to Mortimer, see if he was okay. He and Jean had remained there, talking to Kitty for 90 minutes. The girl sure had some twisted views. She was restricted to the mansion for a week as punishment and was going to talk to the Professor later.  
  
Scott shook his head and pulled Jean closer to him.  
  
How could this be happening?  
____________________________________  
  
Remy sighed heavily, leaning back against the tree. He had tried to find Mortimer everywhere...he had disappeared. He ran his hands through his hair, remembering Kitty's cruel remark about his eyes. And what she had said to Mortimer...  
  
Why was this happening?  
____________________________________  
  
Professor Xavier tried to concentrate on his book, but his thought kept returning to his talk with Kitty. He had never seen something like this coming. Mutants that were prejudice against other mutants. It was so...wrong.  
  
Remy had told him that he couldn't find Mortimer. Charles sighed. Why this had to happen he would never understand.  
  
Suddenly, his door flew open and Remy burst in. "Professor! I found Mortimer! Please, you have to come quick!"  
________________________________  
  
I know this was really short but I needed to get a chapter out. What do you think? REVIEW? Danke.  
  
Tune in next time to find out what happened to Mortimer and about his experience at the orphanage.  
  
-Cera  
  
  
  



	5. The Past Returns

  
  
I own nothing. I don't want to make money off this. ( what a lie THAT is : ))  
  
  
  
Out of the Shadows- The Past Returns  
  
You're caught in a one way street, with the monsters in your head...  
  
- Crash and Burn, Savage Garden  
____________________________________________  
  
X-mansion  
  
Remy ran as fast as he could down the hall, the Professor and Dr. Grey right behind him. Laying on the floor, in fetal position, was Mortimer. He was whimpering even thought he was unconscious. Remy fell to his knees by his friend's side and twisted around to look at the Professor. "What's wrong with him?" Remy whispered, his voice full of fear and anguish. ' Why, why is this happening? Why...' Dr. Grey sank to her knees next to Remy.   
  
"I have no idea."  
____________________________________________  
  
(Mortimer's mind)  
  
Forgotten. Lost. Pain. Blinding pain.   
  
Children laughing. Laughing. Never has there been anything in his life to laugh about. Why are they laughing? Oh, yes. They're hurting him. Beating him. Calling him a sick freak. It's all a game. The game of hate. The game of death.  
  
"No! Stay away from me!" The laughter continues. And so does the pain. Pain, pain, pain. The chant of his childhood. Then it changed. The laughs stopped.  
  
And the pain soared.  
___________________________________________  
  
Remy cried out in terror as Mortimer's body shook in convulsions. "Professor! Go in his mind! Help him!" The Professor shook his head.  
  
"I can't."  
____________________________________________  
  
(Mortimer's mind)   
  
Blood. The red liquid of life. Mine is slowly flowing away and taking my life with it. They hurt me. Again. They hate me. They should.  
  
Freak. It is who I am and what I am. Freak! Freak! Look at the freak! I don't want to be a freak anymore.  
  
Cold metal circles my neck. A reminder of who they think I am. No, who I know I am. I'm crying now. I don't want to be who I am.  
  
Wait! What are you doing? No! Get away from me! Please...   
  
Don't hurt me anymore.  
_____________________________________  
  
Jean quickly pulled a hysterical Remy away from Mortimer. He had sharted shaking him and screaming for him to wake up. Jean hadn't realized how close Remy and Mortimer were. What was going on?  
  
And why?  
_____________________________________  
  
(Mortimer's mind)  
  
I remember the words. The hateful words. Hate, fear, pain...the trio that makes up my memories. I am chained to the wall. Their afraid I'll hurt the others. No one minds if they hurt me.  
  
It has happened. Again.  
  
NO, NO, NO, NO! I don't want to hurt! Please...STOP HURTING ME! Please stop. Please...it's no use. Why would they listen to me?  
  
No, no...not again.  
  
NO!  
__________________________________________  
  
Jean laid Motimer's limp body on the table, using her telekinises to keep him from falling off. He was convulsing again. Remy stood a few feet away, staring in horror. The Professor was concentrating on trying to reach Mortimer's mind.   
  
A piercing scream split the silence and Mortimer's body stilled. Jean frantically searched for a pulse. It was there but sporadic and weak. Mortimer's mind was dying and taking his body along with it.  
  
'Not if I can help it.'  
___________________________________________  
  
(Mortimer's mind)  
  
Na, na, na, na , na, na. The game of you can't catch me. Somehow they always caught me. Caught me. What an understatement.  
  
I thought it would be different here. It was, for a while. I had a friend. A friend. And that is something no matter how much they hurt me, even if he hurts me, I, the freak, had a friend.  
  
Thank you, God.  
____________________________________________  
  
Remy sat next to Mortimer, gripping his friend's hand.  
  
'Wake up, mon ami. Wake up.'  
_____________________________________________  
  
Thank you for all the reviews people! Don't stop!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Deja Vu

Thank you everyone for your reviews and suggestions. And by the way, Kristen? I AM NOT NEGITIVE NOR AM I SLOW!!!!! Thanks anyway for reading my story. And also thank you for the review Miss Kabak.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Nothing I tell you!  
  
  
Out of the Shadows- Déjà vu  
  
  
To be wronged is nothing unless you continue to remember it.  
  
-Conficius  
_____________________________________________________  
  
X-mansion  
  
Jean Grey sighed as she clicked the search button on the computer. Scrolling down through the search results, Jean clicked on a link.  
  
She had been searching for what happened to Mortimer. And now she had found it. Jacques Carter Syndrome. Also known as th Déjà vu Syndrome. In this syndrome, the person afflicted would suffer sudden flash-backs that would knock them unconscious. In their mind, they would be reliving bad memories over and over. Carter Syndrome mainly showed up in people that had had violent and traumatic childhoods. The mind would believe that the terrifying events were happening again and the metal pain would result in convulsions. The syndrome was incurable. The one good thing was that the flash-backs only lasted a few hours.  
  
As if on cue, Mortimer moaned and stirred on the bed. Jean quickly got up and went to his side. Mortimer blinked slowly, then looked up at her. He let out a soft cry of terror and threw himself as far away from her as he could without falling of the bed.   
  
"Mortimer! It's okay. It's me, Dr. Grey." She said, trying to calm him. Jean saw recognition in his blue-yellow eyes. He blew out his breath in relief. "I-I'm sorry. I just had-" "-a bad memory." She finished. Mortimer looked up at her confused. "Mortimer, you have a condition called Jacques Carter Syndrome. Have you ever suddenly passed out before?" Mortimer nodded slowly. "What happens when you do?"  
  
Mortimer took a deep breath. "Well...I have memories of the orphanage and...it seems so real. Like it's happening all over again." He whispered. Jean laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's allright." He glanced back up at her. "Should I leave?" Jean just stared at him, confused. " I...that girl hates me and my being here is causing problems and-" He was cut off by a joyful shout. Jean looked away from Mortimer's eyes just in time to see Remy envelope his friend in a hug. Jean smiled.  
  
'Thank you, Remy.'  
____________________________________________  
  
(Kitty's thoughts)  
  
They don't see it now, but they'll thank me for this one day. I just have to get the others. Then, then we'll show them.  
____________________________________________  
  
Remy hugged his friend as hard as he could and then, after a moment or two, he pulled back. "Mon ami, are you allright?" he asked seeing silent tears flowing from Mortimer's eyes. He noticed Dr. Grey had left. Remy placed his hands on Mortimer's shoulders. "What is it?" "No one has ever hugged me before." He said, his voice almost to soft for Remy to hear. "Oh, homme, I'm sorry." He pulled his friend into another hug. After a moment, Remy felt Mortimer hesitently hug him back.  
  
For the first time in a long while, Remy was truly happy.  
_____________________________________________  
  
I know, I know. When WILL I get to the point of the story? Don't worry, the climax is coming up soon. By the way, the end there is NOT slash. I just thought it'd be sweet and I like the thought of tough guys like Remy having a gentler side.  
  
A/N. I made up Jacques Carter Syndrome. I thought it sounded pretty legit, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Explosion

  
I'm back! Sorry I took so long. Bloody writer's block! Okay, here it is chapter 7.  
  
By the way, (and I'm sure you guessed this because you're smart people)I own NOTHING.  
  
  
  
  
Out of the Shadows- Explosion  
  
  
There is perhaps no phenomenon which contains so much destructive feeling as moral indignation, which permits envy or hate to be acted out under the guise of virtue.   
  
- Erich Fromm  
  
Unity and self-sacrifice, of themselves, even when fostered by the most noble means, produce a facility for hating. Even when men league themselves mightily together to promote tolerance and peace on earth, they are likely to be violently intolerant toward those not of a like mind.   
  
- Eric Hoffer  
  
There are glances of hatred that stab and raise no cry of murder.   
  
-George Elliot   
____________________________________________________________  
  
X-mansion, Midnight  
  
Kitty snuck quietly through the hall, making her way to Lorna's room. That was where herself and the others were meeting. She had a plan. It just needed some fine-tuning. Kitty laughed softly.  
  
'LeBeau is going to pay.'   
_____________________________________________________________  
  
X-mansion, the next day  
  
Lorna Dane crept silently around the building. She had been assigned the task of starting the first battle. She approached her first target, who was sitting alone on a bench, reading. It was a 15-year old girl named Kylie. She had black fur curling in trendrils around her eyes, making her look a little like a racoon. Her eyes were yellow with a slit pupils. Usually she just looked like a punk kid. But Lorna knew it was only a matter of time before people found out the truth.   
  
Lorna held out her palm and used her power to choke Kylie with her necklace. Kylie dropped her book, panicked. Her hands flew to her throat. Lorna smiled and just tightened the chain even more. A moment later, with a final choked gasp, Kylie fell to the ground, dead. Lorna walked away, smiling.  
  
Mission accomplished.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Mortimer hurried outside, glad to be away from the possibility that someone could see him. All the students were in their classes.   
  
As he walked toward the grove of trees he spotted a body lying lifeless on the ground. Hesitently he walked over towards it. Kneeling down, stared into the face of a pretty teenage girl. There was a problem, though. She was pale and her lips were blue. Shaking slightly, Mortimer checked for a pulse. There was none.  
  
Mortimer just looked at her lifeless face, strangely devoid of emotion. He reached out and closed her open eyes. He ran a finger lightly over the red marks and cuts that marred her long neck, thinking.  
  
/FLASH/The other boys wrapped a metal chain around his neck, pulling it tighter and tighter, until he could no longer breathe.../FLASH/  
  
Running his hand over the scars that covered his neck, Mortimer realized the cause of her death.  
  
Or should he say, her murder?  
_________________________________________________________  
  
X-mansion, 1 day later  
  
Logan leaned against the thick trunk of the oak, watching somewhat sadly as they held the funeral service of Kylie Conner. Saying a silent prayer that he would never admit to, Logan tore his eyes away from the coffin. Needing something to focus on, Logan stared up at the windows of the mansion. Only one had the blinds drawn. Mortimer's room.  
  
Logan shook his head sadly. Mortimer had been completely without emotion when he had told them Kylie was dead. The only thing that had seemed to soften him a bit was when he told them that he thought she had been murdered. It had seemed to bring up some bad memories. That poor kid had so many of them.  
  
Logan frowned, thinking to himself. Who would wan't to kill an innocent 15-year old?  
  
He didn't notice as Lorna and Kitty exchanged small smiles.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
So, whatcha think? Thank you, Gryffyn for pointing out the fact that Logan was missing. I was so caught up with Remy and Mortimer, I totally forgot. And *sighs*, I suppose I'll be bringing Ororo back into the story soon. It just doesn't feel right. You know, after the fact that she KILLED Mortimer in the movie. Oh, well.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Vengence For All

I own nothing. I needed to get a chapter out and get off the second page, so here it is. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. Christa, Kylie, and Danny are of my own creation.  
  
  
  
Out of the Shadows- Vengence For All  
  
  
  
Do not lose your inner peace for anything whatsoever, even if your whole world seems upset.  
- St. Francis de Sales  
________________________________________________  
  
X-mansion  
  
Kitty phased through the wall and into Remy's room. Remy lay sound asleep on the bed. Kitty walked over and silently unlocked and opened the door to let Bobby Drake in. Bobby walked quickly over to Remy and clamped his hand over Remy's mouth. Kitty watched as Bobby pulled the now awake Remy off the bed and froze his hands behind his back.  
  
Kitty just smiled as Remy glared at her, murder in his crimson eyes. Bobby dragged him out the door. Kitty looked up towards the ceiling. He grin turned sinister as she quickly left the room and made her way to the next floor.  
  
Game. Set. Match.  
________________________________________________  
  
John watched from around the corner as Bobby dragged Remy down the hall. He saw Kitty follow them, a smug look on her face. John bit his lip. What was going on here? What were they doing with Remy? Were they out of their minds? Did they kill Kylie? The endless questions sped through his mind as he followed them.  
  
Suddenly, John felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and came face to face with a pair of huge blue-yellow eyes. He jumped backwards, startled. He recognized the man in front of him as the guy Remy had been with. The one Kitty was so prejudiced against. The guy looked past him at the disappearing students. "Where are they taking Remy?" the guy whispered. John shook his head.  
  
He didn't know, but he was going to find out.  
__________________________________________________   
  
Remy stared with absolute hatred at Kitty and her followers. His hate was followed by sadness when he saw their familiar faces. Bobby. Lorna. Sam, Danny, Christa and countless others. People he had once called friends were out to destroy him, not realizing that they were the same as he was.   
  
He turned his eyes to the door as it burst open. John. Remy closed his eyes tightly. 'No, please. Not John, too.' But his fears were instantly erased at John's next words.  
  
"Kitty! Lorna, Bobby! What the heck are you doing?" John demanded angrily. Kitty smiled coolly. "Taking care of a few problems. One down, still many to go." John's eyes went wide with horror. "You killed Kylie. You evil little-" John was cut off when Kitty stepped forward and slammed him into the wall.   
  
"Shut up!" she cried furiously, "You know nothing! I was friends with a mutant-looking person before, too! And because of him, people found out who I was! My parents never spoke to me again! I could have hidden! No one had to know! Kurt ruined MY LIFE!" Kitty was screaming now. Remy watched as she stepped back, away from John, obviously realizing she had lost her cool.  
  
She walked to Remy and back-handed him.  
  
"And believe me when I say that I won't let it happen again."  
_______________________________________________  
  
Okay, here's chapter eight. More coming soon. The Mutant civil war is were I'm thinking of heading. Review!  
  
  



	9. End of the Road

  
Here it is: the FINAL chapter! Please read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Out of the Shadows- End of the Road  
  
  
Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted.  
  
- The Beatitudes  
__________________________________________  
  
(X-mansion, a week later)  
  
Remy LeBeau walked listlessly amongst the graves, idly running his gloved fingers over the smooth marble headstones. Piotr. Kylie. Warren. Sam. Jubilee. A week ago, all these people were alive. Now, because of the betrayal of fellow students, they rested in the ground beneath Remy's boots.   
  
As Remy passed Kitty's grave, he stopped. Her headstone had only her name on it; the students hadn't even wanted her body there. Drowning in his anger and grief, Remy spit on the marker. "You were a regular Jewish Hitler." He hissed in contempt. Remy turned and noticed Mortimer walking up behind him.  
  
"Bonjour, mon ami." He said softly. Mortimer merely stared at the ground. Remy walked over and placed a hand on his friend's arm. He knew Mortimer felt guilty about all that had happened. He slid his arm around his friend's narrow shoulders and pulled him close for a moment.  
  
The two friends walked away, each comforted by the other's silence.  
_______________________________________  
  
Rogue leaned up against Logan, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense for a moment, and then he put his arm around her. She sighed as silent tears ran down her face.  
  
Her friends were dead.  
  
Killed by the same prejudice that had haunted them their whole lives. Only this time, it was between themselves. For the first time, Rogue understood what the Civil War soldiers had talked about. About how saddening it was to see a man kill his brother because of what he believed in.  
  
Logan tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head.   
  
"It's over, darlin'. It's over."  
_______________________________________  
  
Scott lay in bed, thinking. Jean was curled up next to him, asleep. He pulled her closer to him instinctively.  
  
Even after a week, it was still too much to comprehend. Scott had believed that the students knew how evil prejudice was. And yet, one of their own had turned hate at them and destroyed people in the process. Scott sighed and closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer.  
  
Hold me, O' Lord, as I face my greatest trial. And guide me, through any evil that may pass.  
  
Amen.  
_______________________________________  
  
Logan sat quietly on the roof, gazing at the stars. Without even turning around, he said, "Come on over Mortimer." He watched as the young man crept over and sat down next to him. A few moments later, he heard the kid whisper, "Wow." He looked over at him questioningly.   
  
Mortimer bit his bottom lip. "I've never seen the stars so bright before." Logan nodded slightly, a small smile of agreement on his face. The kid took a deep breath and looked Logan in the eye. "Are you okay?" Logan knew he was referring to what Lorna had done to him.  
  
He nodded again. "Yeah, kid, I'm fine." He noticed Mortimer was looking a little tired. "How 'bought you? You okay?" Mortimer gave a tiny nod. He slumped his shoulders and looked away. "Cor. I can't stand this. I feel so...guilty. If I had never came, then this wouldn't have happened." Logan shook his head. "You can't stop evil from coming, kid." He sighed.  
  
"None of us can."  
______________________________________  
  
Ororo sat amongst her plants, breathing in the scent of their life. At the thought of life, a sharp pang struck her heart. There were now so many without it. Children. Dead. And there was nothing she could do.  
  
Ororo stood and walked over to the window. The sky above reflected her mood. Cloudy and gray. She rested her forehead against the cool glass, remembering a song she had heard as a child.  
  
Rain, rain, go away. Come again some other day.  
______________________________________  
  
Professor Xavier sat alone in his study, reflecting on the past few days. He looked away from the book he had been writing in. Sighing, he put his head in his hands.  
  
He had been such a fool. He should have seen this coming. But, being the blind dolt he was, he hadn't. And because of him, there were 13 new graves behind the school.  
  
Sighing once again, Xavier returned his attention to his book. And closed his eyes as soon as he read the first line.  
  
And there shall be a great cry in all the land...  
  
"How right you are.' He thought, "How right you are."  
_______________________________  
  
John stood outside, shooting hoops. It was dark outside and he could barely tell whether or not the ball went in. A memory suddenly crossed his mind of Bobby, Piotr, and him playing basketball together. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered and he flung the ball as far away as he could.  
  
He crumbled to the ground, sobbing.  
________________________________  
  
(The next day)  
  
Mortimer crouched quietly next to the cold lake. The light breeze blew his hair back and caused small ripples to originate in the water. So much had happened. Bad and good. He had found friendship and trust, and witnessed death and betrayal.  
  
He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Even through the horror of the past week, what with the prejudice and hatred, Mortimer had found a feeling he hadn't known existed. He felt, for the first time, that he belonged.   
  
Standing, Mortimer turned and started to walked back to the mansion. For the first time in his life, he had a place to go to.  
  
'And nothing and no one,' he said silently, 'can ever take that away.'  
________________________________  
  
  
END  
  
________________________________  
  
There you have it. The end. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed Out of the Shadows. Thank you for your input.   
  
Cera  



End file.
